my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jellybeast
The Jellybeast, also called Blixtar Storra and Jellybaby, is a giant jellyfish that lives in the Bermikun Triangle and that befriended the Sea Raiders. Personality Despite seeming to be just a rumbling beast that sink ships, the fact is that the jellybeast is just a peaceful creature that wishes no harm to anyone and only wants to return home. She also has some sort of inteligence, as she is capable of speeking to the ones who connects with her. Skills Being a jellyfish, the jellybeast is capable of using eletricity through its tentacles to defend herself. Using her tentacles she can also take energy from anything, like ships. She could even steal the light of Marituga's lighthouse. When severely harmed, the jellybeast explodes, but, as long there's a piece of her intact, she can regenerate by feeding on electric energy. Her most notable trait is her capability to open vortexes to any point of the Bermikun Triangle. Description in the saga Background It is said that she used to live somewhere in the Frozen North, before coming to the Bermikun Triangle, having met with the Mighty Helm who started calling it Blixtar Storra, which is old ponish for "lightning star". Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle In "A Jellyfish of Legend", the jellybeast has an encounter with some sailors who try to capture her. But she escapes through a portal to Vapir, ending up briging the sailors with her. Eventually, she is able to mislead them with another portal back to Beru. She then has an encounter with both the Sea Raiders and the skeletons. After causing the Demoniac to submerge, she turns her attention to the Chaos, especially with Dusk attacking her. When Dusk stabs her with Calabrass, she ends up exploding, but not before asking for mercy to Calabrass, what causes him to realize the jellybeast was not dangerous. Eventually, the jellybeast starts to regenerate through a tentatacle that was severed from her by Dusk and feeds on Chaos's energy to grow bigger. When Golden Bones and his skeletons board the Chaos, she is able to cast them away. She then is able to communicate with Calabrass again, telling him she only wants to go home, and then proceeds to try to absorb Chaos's energy, only being stopped by Dusk who uses the Eye of Aeria to knock her away without harming her. She later appears in Marituga, attracted by the light of the lighthouse, wanting to drain it from its energy. Because that would mean the Triangle would implode, the Sea Raiders try to stop it. After Calabrass convinces Dusk to talk with her, the latter uses the Eye of Vapir to get inside of her and then talk with her. The jellybeast tells Dusk and Calabrass she means no harm, only wanting to go home. Despite understanding her situation, Dusk tells her that he will help her get the energy she needs, but without using the lighthouse's. When Golden Bones attacks with his skeletons, Dusk directs the jellybeast to absorb the Demoniac's energy and then she helps her new friends deal with Golden Bones and his skeletons before creating a vortex to go away. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters